


To snap a bond

by Blacksun321



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, BAMF Mary, Basically Castiel Gabriel and Mary go on a rampage, Castiel Gabriel kick ass, Crowely acts indifferent yet he secretly cares, Hurt and slightly crazy Sam and dean, Lucifer Being a Dick, M/M, Mary is the only one thinking straight, Rowena being herself, Slightly crazy Castiel and Gabriel, Soul/grace bonds, The American government freaking the fuck out, The American military freaking the fuck out, The consequences of breaking a soul/Grace bond, The men Of letters, pissed off primordial beings, s12e9, yeah there jerks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksun321/pseuds/Blacksun321
Summary: After defeating Lucifer and sending him back into the cage. Sam and dean are captured by the American government where they're being taken to a prison facility. But no big deal Gabriel's going to snap them out of there anyway.Or he would have if Lucifer in a last act of spite had not done something that had broken the laws of the very universe its self. It was an unsaid that anyone who new anything would never break, because once before this law had been broken and galaxies had burned.Oh Lucifer had known he just didn't care so he broke the bond between two beings with no constraints to physics and unfathomable to mortals with their two beloved. So of course chaos ensues.“ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY”





	1. And Mary pondered all these things in her heart

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after watching episode 9 season 12. As much as I loved watching the boys go all Rambo and break out I really wanted to see Mary, Castiel, Crowely and a few other supernatural creatures go on a rampage to get the boys.
> 
> So I ask my self what would make angels want to destroy everything then 'light bulb' if there True loves were taken away and they couldn't find them through there grace/magic.
> 
> I went to the next Extreme of asking, what would happen if a soul/grace bond was broken. Well unstable and crazy Angels and hurt comatose humans that's what.
> 
> So I added in some destiel, Gabriel and sabriel ( because it's my never going to happen favorite otp ) the government freaking out over the fact that Sam and Dean might not be crazy and the supernatural might be real.  
> also the Government just figuring out that leaving the Winchesters alone is probably the best idea for everyone.
> 
> And beings more powerful then any in the universe (Except for God, death and his sister) with nothing to lose and only Mary to hold them back while they trying and find Sam and Dean. So boom this was born.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. (:

Gabriel is pissed, all sharp edges and wounding pain compacted into the small slight image of a man on the brink; as short legs pace back and forth across the bunker floor.

Castiel is broken, head slumped on one of the library tables; sorrow changing the very air around him into a numb sort of agony.

In moments like these, Mary has to remind her self that these creatures are not human. Even though there panic and drowning depression are. She has to take a step back and process that these Angels, that look so helpless and beaten, are not in fact feeling the way a human would. They feel, that was not in question but they felt... more, different but more. 

If one would look at the situation from an outside point of view, with no knowledge or prevue of the creatures in front of them. They would see two men who had just lost there lovers, maybe even there husbands, and both were dealing with it in there own way. 

Mary knew better.

She knew both of these powerful beings, (one older then Time) had just lost there reason for living. The one thing in there life's that they had given everything for, and would give again with out question. She knew that Gabriel paced and snarled, to try and hold himself back from going outside, and destroying everything in his path. Burning the world to the ground, looking for his grace/soul bonded. 

She knew that though Castiel looked broken, as if a part of his being had been ripped clean off. He was slowly coiling power and anger, allowing it to simmer under his vessels skin like lightning. Where it was waiting to lash out, and rip into the people who dared to take his only love away.

She knew because, she could relate on some level, At the knowledge of johns death and the past of her own children. How they grew up and how her babies had been taken away from her; replaced by these old broken tin soldiers. All she had wanted to do was break and rage at the world, Tare and snarl like the animal that sat in her genome.

Then her sons had needed her, they had looked at her and though they were broken, grown and had taken care of each other for years. The thought of a little boy with too green eyes, sitting on her lap telling her it was going to be okay. Then the memory of a newly born, blued eyed baby looking at her as if she held the stars, was enough to ground her to pull her back.

Sadly this is what made these to Angels so volatile. They had no one and nothing that could pull them back to ground. Except there hunters wishes, and what there hunters would have wanted of them. It was the one important thing that made them so different from humans. Because once there bonded were dead, the world would burn; and In the end all she could do was nothing. 

They cared for her only because Sam and Dean loved her, they would be indifferent if Sam and Dean had been. Angels loved religiously, with all there faith and heart, and It was down right terrifying to be under such love. Because Angels could only hold one thing in such high a place, it was how they were programmed. It had led brothers to kill each other, wars to rage, worlds to burn and suicide was common when ones love was lost.

It had lead Castiel to break rank, to commit unspeakable acts to his own kind and him self, just because Dean had ask. It had led Gabriel to stand up and be killed, and try to kill a brother he loved in turn. To be tortured, to torture others and with out a thought, give up his own pagan ways. To fucking take on a war against his aunt, the ultimate destroyer just to make Sam happy. 

She sometimes wondered, if her boys realized what they had. That they could have the whole world and so much more, if they wanted. That Gabriel and Castiel would cut out there own grace, become human for them. Lay down heaven, earth and hell for them. Destroy everything and everyone, Life, Death be damned, just so Sam and Dean could be alive; Nothing else mattered.

Or maybe Sam and Dean did see, But thought nothing of it. Because as much as her sons loved to spout parables about how 'different' they were from Angels. Mary had begun to realize they loved like them. Her sons didn't think twice about Gabriels and Castiels reactions, words and thoughts because, they thought and would have reacted exactly the same. Except they didn't just love one being no, They loved several, and maybe that made her sons dangerous, even more so then the omni-powerful beings of light.

She took a deep breath, letting her own emotions fade away. Mary needed a calm mind and soul, Not some mess just as jumbled as the two beings in front of her. Some one had to think logically, if not the primordial Angels, then a small distressed mother would have to do.


	2. The art of pessimism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is not handling the Sam being ripped away very well. At all also did I mention the universe mite be a tad in trouble if Cas and gabe don't get Sam back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESS FINALLY IM DONE!!!
> 
> Okay yes I am done after a long wait and much editing the Gabriel chapter is here. I have graduated high school good riddance and am know in the process of getting a job so the next chapter so be coming out way sooner Thank you all for being so so patient and enjoy. (:
> 
> Also I own nothing 
> 
> Ps. Correct me if there are errors

Gabriel had just done another lap around the room. His vessels hands clenching and unclenching at his side, muscles tense, mouth twitching in to words of several different languages. But mostly Enochian, and some old Nordic thrown in every other word or so.

Lucifer first, for what ever spell he had done to screw with his connection to Sam. (and that was disturbing, he didn't think even lucifer would stoop that low. Not even a demon would mess with a soul/grace or just an angel bond. It was not only just wrong but an un-said law against creation its self.)

Then the human government for being so fucking blind.( bitches couldn't even see what was really going on around them, how much Sam and Dean had given to save everyone and thing.) and finally, the men of letters. (those cocky mother fucking sons of bitch's! that breed with the mouths of goats! Think they own the world, They don't even know half the things really out there. Or could deal with even half of what his mate, Dean and Cassie have. functional Morons at best.)

Though his vessel looked tense, it was nothing to what his grace was. Wings flexing and flapping moving time and space, only to snap out and look intimidating; As if an invisible enemy was right in front of him. 

Multiple heads twisting turning, teeth gnashing and yowling, as not quite there light, was spun like spider webs as rings with eyes crossed into exes and v'es. It wasn't effecting the physical plain, but any monster, angel, god, demon or dimensional being who knew shit, could feel and know that and archangel was angry and definitely on the war path. 

Then Also add In Cassie's slow spill of his own pain and grief, with the power backing of a healing newly made archangel, into the spaces in between. All that anyone could tell was that no one was safe, now that one or more of the first beings grieved. 

The only other time that something like this had happened, and wasn't contained by the majority of heaven, Was lucifers rebellion. After Michael had thrown him in the cage, galaxies had been destroyed In the first Angels sorrow and wrath, nothing had come out alive.

At the time, Gabriel and most of the host had been horrified at Michaels actions.   
And even after his path of destruction had ended, Michael had never really stopped being angry, But had put all that 'productive' Energy into starting the apocalypse. 

Gabriel and a very few select Angels, had realized that losing lucifer had turned Michael mad. This became obvious, after Michael had tortured and burned the life out of a little seraphim, for leaving its station to grab its sword. With something similar to what humans would latter call sadistic glee.

At this re-evaluation that 'hey, turns out grief can make any angel cookoo for coco puffs'. Was when the brain washing and emotional 're-education' was started. Michael was to gone in 'lets make daddy proud and kill baby bro'. To really care what was happening to the other Angels, besides they made better soldiers, so it was a win-win in every ones mind. It was also one of the reasons why the nephlims were killed. If an angel could destroy galaxies in pain, then a nephlim could destroy worlds.

This fact that Gabriel could destroy, well pretty much everything, really was slowly seeming less and less important. As the gaping hole were Sam's soul piece had been tying them together, was becoming an all consuming ache. A black hole of pain and suffering, and gabe finally got why his older brother had gone crazy. If this is what it was like to lose ones bonded, yet have there mate still be alive. He was pretty sure not even the strongest being could resist, eternally being bombarded with the empty. As there grace or soul slowly wept like an open wound, after reopening again constantly and forever. It was a slow torture into death and madness.

Gabe couldn't even imagine what Cas was going threw, having been bonded to Dean longer than he and Sam. Gabriel knew the bond would eventually become so intrinsic to his grace, that losing it would have been like losing his well... the best analogy from a human perspective was his mind or spirit. 

Poor Cassie had been bound to Dean, (even in the beginning though incompletely) sense they had met. He probably couldn't even remember not having Dean just there, a presence in his mind, even as a human it would have been tied to his new soul. But what lucifer had done to them was wrong on a cosmic scale. When there bonds had been 'snapped' not even cut but violently, torn apart (Maybe as some sick sort of plan B? just in case lucifer was put back in the cage.) The whole of the universe rocked for a second.

At the time, Gabriel had been to Busy screaming in his true voice, as his grace writhed in agony. Castiel right alongside him, to really notice, even the after shocks were barely felt; But who could blame him? Gabriel had died, been ripped apart by Metatron hiked up on angel tablet juice, and fought his aunt. Threw thick and thin, he had experienced the worst that life could throw. So he could say, with the certainty of one who truly knew pain. That never in the whole of his existence, had he been in so much agony.

Mary had said after the screaming, ( and turns out Mary's one of those lucky enough, to be able to hear there true voice with out dying who knew?) she had to drag them back home.   
Both had stayed catatonic, having only woken up two days ago, and that was for rambling some gibberish.

Gabriel couldn't remember much, but he did remember he was about to pop Sam and Dean out of there military van. Then Suddenly, before he could snap his fingers, Sam had given off an utter terrified feeling, before pain and lights out. Now all this anger and sorrow, a dark bitterness was making its way from his grace, to the back of his throat like bile. This feeling was familiar, like a long lost part of who he was, coming back into Gabriels mind.

Loki had always been apart of Gabriel, and who he was. Sam had excepted this part of him, even going so far to call him out with a laugh and smile, when his Loki side reared its head. But for the last few years or so, the bitter cruel sadistic and pessimistic part of him, that had festered under and in his grace, like poison sense leaving heaven, had slowly been dispersing. Even with him noticing, it was disappearing with more and more time around Sam. 

It now just hit him like a slug from a shot gun. he was reverting back to how he had been before Sam. Angry, and pissed at everyone and everything in General. He had been a sad bitter coward, who wasn't able to stand up to his brothers or even his past, before meeting the Winchesters.

Who in and of themselves weren't exactly the best examples of morality, or a healthy base to copy ones personality after. But they had been through a hell of a lot, and in the end come out of that stronger. yes they moped and fought, but every time they would get past there differences, suck it up, and go back to being brothers. They never left someone they thought was family behind, and when they truly cared about something they clung to it, selfishly. With the mind of one, who had all there joy and love taken. So they snapped at any one who would destroy what they considered theirs, and hoarded them away.

He knew they were just as flawed and fucked up as his Loki persona. But they at least had a something to them, an intricate enigma, that angels as long lived as him could never intrinsically, understand and figure out. They had hope. a hope that had been smothered with millennia fighting and watching his siblings kill each other. 

There was an innocence, a beauty in humanity. That he could not find in himself, and none of his species. Yet somehow, this one small insignificant human, with a soul that shone like a thousand, thousand intricately beautiful, colored crystals, caught inside a star. Had given Gabriel something that not even his family could have. 

Samuel had brought hope into his life. Allowed him to heal were before, he had buried and buried, and buried Prayed the emotions and memories would eventually, disappear. 

Something that he could never even dream to come true. Because angels scarred horribly, never healing fully, and their memories were forever. grudges, emotional trauma, and everything in between stayed, and it festered like a poison. Leaching everything around it into something even more toxic.

Angels were not meant to evolve, they were stationary in all things. They were the beginning but could never be the end. Entropy has never caused them to move, like it did to the rest of the universe. Everything in enthalpy, always moving will they stayed forever locked, in memories and wounds, that even centuries old still bled.

And maybe Thats were humanity came in. They were always moving, constantly changing, constantly healing, becoming better in synthesis with the expanding of the universe itself.

They were the opposition to Angels in every way. Flawed where the primordials were perfect, and was that not the meaning to every thing? If one was not flawed how could they ever reach for perfection. It was what truly drove humanity, what lead them to kill and love each other in equal measure. The want to move and adapt, to evolve in a world were the self was never still, and one was constantly dying to become A new. 

While angels were forever stagnant, and dumb to the world around them, truly the primordial beasts of the heavens. But of course, there was a way out a cure, a virus that Gabriel had never even considered, till it was already to late and his eyes had opened. Angels still lived in there garden of Eden, and humanity was there forbidden fruit. 

And that is what had caused Gabriel to heal, to grow. Because he was never meant to be anything, but who he was. A consciousness that could never truly adapt, and heal like a humans, though his mind and grace desperately, tried to mimic it so thus was the birth of Loki.

An angel trying to shove down emotions, to evolve into something else. And for the most part, it was some what successful. For the same thing happened to Castiel, who slowly turned into Cas. Two different beings, that made up the whole, like a balancing act.

Castiel the angel of the lord. Made of righteousness and wrath, in the unbound constructs of love. Always obedient, never questioning longing for the way of heaven. He was curious about there fathers creations, and held such a faith that would cause most to wheep.

And then Cas protective, stubborn, defiant and rebel, in every sense of the term. A wanting to understand humanity, and all its flaws and fall of sin. Human in all the ways that counted, and none of the ways that do. Kindness, mixed together with a self-sacrificing streak a Mile wide, all Winchester with no angel in between. Cas is a being that loved another being, selfishly with all his heart, and will not give that love up, to even his creator.

And nows there's Gabriel, Loki and a something new?

Gabriel a being made of joy and justice. Who saw the world as black and white, and punished with out thought or a second look. A being that loved his family, and could or would never betray or trick any of them. He was a hurt being, who had only known love, and could not understand, why others would rip it away so easily. Hurting not only themselves, but the people around them.

Then there was Loki bitter, proud and steeped in gluttony. He was the human 'Id' given form and sent to rampage, with out the ego or super ego to stop it. Loki was everything nihilistic and pessimistic in the world, hurting good people, just as much as bad with out a thought, and only for his amusement. Loki was pain and hopelessness to its very core, with an unhealthy dose of narcissism.

And finally something new a being that came to be when the Winchesters threw them selves violently into his life. A being that smiled, and was happy with the small things in the universe. A being that was hurt and leavened in sorrow. A being that enjoyed pranks not for the seconds of contentment it brought him, or the pain, but the happiness it brought others. A being that loved to see the smile glide across Sams lips, or to hear deans yelling about retribution, all with a glint of a playful undertone. This being was easily pained, guilty, sad but sought the best in the world, even though it knew the world was flawed.

This being danced and sung, because it could with freedom in each note and step. Not because it was needed for some spell with power behind it, or because it was for the glory of a higher creature. A being that loved it family not for what they could do for him, but because he loved them and they loved him, unconditionally without question, or agenda. This being was so Unequivocally 'human' that it made Gabriel pause in shock. He was human! or the closes he could ever be to one, and it was so much more beautiful, and horrible then he could ever imagine.

And that part of him, that he had come to love, and covet as much as he did Loki, or Gabriel was dying.

Slowly drifting away. Bleeding out, from were Sams soul piece had link Gabriel's world together, and now everything was falling apart.

Gabriel could feel tears try to well up in his eyes. He didn't want this part of him to die! It was so new so young, and beautifully flawed, he had never really gotten the time to explore its intricacies. And these thoughts tore something in him to shattered pieces, and oh how Gabriel wanted to cry.

But he was an Angel, a god, and they didn't cry. They couldn't cry, wheep or be weighed down by the guilt, of what could have been. 

But they could be anger, madness and wrath.

He slowly let his vessel give off a vibe, of calming down, air leaving his lungs in a sigh. But his grace? oh his grace, became even more uproarious and nerving. He would have revenge, retribution but first, he needed to manage his humans Family.

Castiel and Mary. He needed to keep them under control, and manipulating them into thinking he was not as affected as it would seem. It was the best way to keep them in line, if he was to have any chance of keeping them, from ruining his plans.

Opening his eyes, his grace, he tilted his head up, Gabriel looked at them, at the both of them. Marys hands shaking, but trying to keep it together. Castiel shattered, with humanity bleeding out, and no godly personality to fall back on. 

And Gabriel, could not find an ounce of reason to empathize. They were a means tords his new goal, get Sam back at all cost, and all means would have there ends.

A smile that was all pessimism and cruel hatred, slides onto his lips. His Loki was showing through in that moment, greedy and angry, cunning coiled like a snake, waiting for its prey.

His hands slap together suddenly, sending a jolt into his listeners. "Alright gang enough moping, because I've got a plan."

And he could feel it now, justice and vengeance sung in his grace, and magic with perfect harmony. For the first time in this beings long life, both would have there way, both would get what was there's back, and if they didn't?....

Well, this world was a little over due for Ragnorok.


	3. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on hiatus

I want to apologize to everyone who has been expecting a chapter out but I have to go on hiatus for a while my family life is consuming my time not to mention my job is sucking all my creative ideas away and writing has some how turned form Somethings I enjoy to a anxiety trip that has me in a panic attack.

I can't keep writing working and stay connected to my family I'm a tried mess so until my life calms down and I can actually write a paragraph with out question all my life choices I'll pick this back up 

 

Thank you for reading this story and I hope you understand why I have to take a break.

Ps. In the mean while I will be posting old one shots I finished a long time ago till I came off vacation time so look out for those.


End file.
